


More Than You Know

by thegriffin88



Series: Handler Chronicles [5]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cartoons as a form of therapy, Comic into prose into fanfiction, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Scared Handler in the field where she shouldn't be, and Dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegriffin88/pseuds/thegriffin88
Summary: A rewrite of some of the events in Dark Avengers: Assemble. Handler cares a lot about Victor and has a heart attack every time he's hurt.





	More Than You Know

 

                Handler sighed and made a note on her phone to tell Osborn to get larger choppers, it was way too crammed in here. (Not that Victor crossing his arms through the entire flight helped. She knew he would have preferred to fly himself had he the means.)       

                Then she heard the most ridiculous question.

                “Excuse me, Doctor, can we take a picture?”

                Victor turned his head and oh, if looks could kill. Handler leaned over and snapped a picture of the grunt.

                “Oh Son, that is going on Twitter.” She elbowed Victor, “My Twitter is mostly full of you scaring people.”

                They touched down and another chatty grunt spoke up.

                “Some homecoming, Doom. Your people are real glad to see you.”

                Victor huffed and said, in his ‘Doom’ voice: “If you continue to speak there will be no end to your suffering.”

                The intimidation he was going for was ruined by a loud sputtering as Handler batted away his cloak.

                “What the hell? Did you enchant this thing to strangle me?! Hey look! A lady!”

                “Get back.” Was all the warning Victor gave her (and to some extend the grunts) before he let loose a blast of magical energy.

***

                “Who do we think this all is?” Norman said as he and the rest of the new Avengers streaked down from the sky.

                “I know EXACTLY who that is!” Ares said proudly, “M-”

                “MORGANA LE FAY! EX-GIRLFRIEND AND SHE’S GOT MY BEST FRIEND PINNED DOWN! WHAT TOOK YOU JACKOFFS SO LONG!” Handler screeched over the radio.

                Before Norman could respond a dragon, even Handler was a little surprised at that, took the jet out of the sky with one chomp. Handler thought of Daken, she’d grown to like him a tad.

                “Bob,” she heard Norman’s voice, “You have my permission, don’t hold back.”

                She couldn’t see what was happening exactly from inside the chopper but there was a flurry of movement and a blinding light that cut out the electrical on everything. She was trapped and as she looked out the cockpit everything seemed to be going out of control. She took her phone and zoomed on the camera as far as it would go. The image went to shit but she could almost make out a very enlarged and out of control Venom trying to eat everyone. Go figure. Ms. Marvel was blasting at everything slimy that moved, Daken, ever the survivor, seemed to be holding his own against as drake. Ares was swinging away and, oh Gods, he was down, she didn’t know how. She panned until she saw Morgana charging up some sort of blast before suddenly falling. Lester, having gained some foothold on the rubble of Castle Doom had struck her with a multishot.

                “Thank the Gods for Lester and don’t ever let him know I said that!” Handler said, rushing out of the chopper but still staying a bit away. Where was Victor?

                “Doom?” she heard over the radio, “Victor can you hear me?” Osborn.

                “IS HE OUT?!” Handler shouted.

                “I’m trying to wake him.” Osborn replied coolly. “Do NOT shake him.” he said to someone else with a bad idea.

                “LET ME TALK TO HIM!” she snapped.

                “You want to talk to him?” Osborn said incredulously.

                “You read my file Normy, you know we’ve been friends for years. Let. Me. Talk. To. Him.”

                There was a brief pause, then: “Go ahead.”

                Handler bit her lip. “Victor, Victor you have to wake up. You fucking have to wake up Victor because I got you the stupidest Christmas gift this year and you’re going to be so pissed and I just have to see you rage at me over Skype. Okay? That’s why you can’t just lie there like a fucking sack of potatoes you goddamn IDIOT! GET UP!”

                “Okay he’s up. Dazed, and kind of angry but up.”

                “Bring him here I have to see him.”

                “Too dangerous.”

                All Handler could see was Osborn taking off. She watched as he barely evaded Morgana’s attacks. Then, a large glowing cube surrounded them for a second before vanishing. A second later Morgana screamed and disappeared. Then the cube was back. She could see Osborn and Victor landing near the rest of the group. She could hear the roar of the back-up jets and ran to greet them. As she was boarding she could see Osborn stalking towards her.

                “We’re leaving! Now!” he shouted, clearly mad about something. Probably Victor snubbing him.

                Handler said nothing the entire ride home.

~*~

                Later that night she was lying on the couch, barely focusing on the re-runs of Spongebob on the TV. She barely even noticed Daken sit beside her.

                “You can have the remote I don’t care.” she mumbled.

                “It’s true.”

                “Yeah I know mayonnaise ain’t an instrument.”

                “Not the fucking cartoon.” Daken sighed. “About you. The rumors. The press. You and Dr. Doom. It’s true.”

                “Not the part about us sleeping together.” Handler growled.

                “But you do know him, you know him very well. You care about him.”

                “…I care about him a lot. A whole lot. He’s my best friend.”

                Daken raised an eyebrow. “Dr. Doom is your best friend?”

                “There’s more to him than you know.” Handler replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this started as me wanting to just write in the part up till they spot Morgana but just kept going and ended up going a little into her early relationship with Daken. According to Handler's Timeline she met Daken when she worked under Norman. She only begrudgingly worked under Norman because as a normal human being she's not strong enough to go against a system change. She follows the leader, even if she hates him.


End file.
